


Similarities

by Paramichi



Series: Miya atsumu I love you♡ [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ghost Kita Shinsuke, Ghost sakusa kiyoomi, Ghosts, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramichi/pseuds/Paramichi
Summary: Sakusa and Kita are dead. Atsumu is devastated. Sakusa and Kita are ghost there can't move on cuz they love atsumu. Atsumu who love them both could never confessed. He talk to Samu who told him to grow a pair and asked them. But now they are gone on so he thought....I tried. .....
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Miya atsumu I love you♡ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785421
Kudos: 17





	Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it . I am not in a good place to finish anything I started hahaha considering the characters I like are so opposite of me it's depressing. I don't know if I should even bother with this writing thing lol.. but I keep doing it... but never Finnish. .. oh well....  
> .
> 
> .  
> I'm not a English speakers nor do I stay in at country which does. So forgive the mistake I guess not that...... anyone ever said anything on it much... or maybe they did...... and I'm just lost..... God I'm venting. ......... I hate this.....

#1 the gymnasium.

"Who are you?" Sakusa stared looking in the direction of a guy with the same transparent form as him.

"I'm Kita shinsuke." Kita answer in a neutral tone looking in sakusa's directions aswell.

"Sakusa kiyoomi" the conversation ended with that. They both look in the direction of the volleyball match going on in front of them. With the blonde hair as a light in the sea of black and white hairs.

#2 Atsumu's house sometimes after the match.

"Why are you here? " sakusa started there next interactions again. This is a first for him considering he hate interactions with people in general unless they are clean. Not that it matters now but this Kita guy looks clean. 

"I could ask you the same thing." Kita rebounds the question.

"True, I'm hear because I fall in love." Sakusa answered. 

"Same I did too."said Kita. The silence fell in between them again. 

#3

"I hate this." They look at atsumu crying himself to sleep.

"Same" Kita agreed.

#4

"Hey did you ever confessed?" Kita asked this time around. 

The silence fell again. Then after a while.

"No" sakusa voice out in a whisper.

"Me too" said Kita. The conversation came to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you Finnish it... thanks for reading. If u have any idea or questions please tell.


End file.
